Swanqueen Smut
by swanqueen caroline
Summary: a very very nasty strictly smut story enjoy at your own risk


WARNING: this story has VERY explicit adult content and is basically just a swanqueen porno in words

authors note: i was dared to write something EXTREMELY smutty like this and i'm probably not going to write like this ever again because this made me feel sick and this is nasty

enjoy at your own risk

"oh fuck!" Emma shouted as she rode Regina's face. she arched into regina's mouth and started grinding on it, aching for more. She reached behind her, testing the waters, literally. Yep, regina was soaked, as she suspected. Emma placed her hands on regina's ribs, trying to balance, as her drenched sex was still above Regina's mouth. The other hand, behind Emma, was pleasuring Regina, and rapidly so. They were both pleasuring each other, that's how it worked, Emma was on top of regina, well on top of regina's face, with her fingers deep into her, pumping fast and hard. soon enough Emma was moaning loudly, almost screaming and that's how Regina knew she was close. Emma finished her climax, still riding Regina's face coming down from her high and with her fingers still inside of her wife, who was also approaching her own climax. Her back arched impossibly high, Regina was writhing beneath her lover, her hair a mess and limbs tangled in the sheets along with Emma's. She never knew she would be _this_ lucky, to make a beautiful woman such as regina scream her name was more than enough to put her over the edge. She watched regina for a while, her breathing heavy from the events that had just occurred less than five minutes ago. And she thought to herself how absolutely stunning her wife was, even in this state. Regina caught her staring, and smiled, then she gave her lover a deep kiss, filled with lust and need.

"Regina you're going to drive me insane." Emma said breathily.

"that's the point, dear" Regina smirked.

"so you wanna go for round t-" Emma was cut off by Regina's hungry lips, aching to taste her beautiful wife a second time. She placed rough kisses on Emma's neck, leaving a deep purple mark on her pulse point before moving down the rest of her body. Regina stopped at her breasts taking one in her mouth and kneading the other with her hand. Emma let out a soft moan, which drove Regina wild, as it's one of her most favorite sounds. she kissed down Emma's stomach, and finally made it to her center. She teased Emma for a while, drawing slow circles around her clit with her tongue, until Emma was practically begging for regina to do more. Regina did as she was asked and grabbed Emma's thighs, wrapping them around her shoulders to bring the younger woman impossibly closer. She placed her tongue in between Emma's soaked folds and moved it back and forth, up and down, and any other way she could to please her wife. She assumed she was doing something right as she heard small moans becoming louder and louder, Regina then moved her mouth back up to Emma's clit and sucked on her throbbing bundle of nerves, only getting even more excited noises from her panting lover.

"oh god..yes..regina, don't stop" Emma gasped and let out loud moans between words, practically screaming Regina's name, which is exactly what Regina needed to hear. She inserted two fingers into the blondes pooling heat and began pumping at a slow pace at first, but with Emma's whimpers becoming more wanting, she improved her pace and began to move her fingers frantically, still sucking on her lovers clit. Emma arched her back, she was writhing, panting and screaming Regina's name, just as they made each other do moments before. Regina kept going at the same speed, shoving in another finger just before she felt Emma start to tremble beneath her

"oh Gina, please, harder, I'm so close" Emma panted.

Her walls started to cling to Regina's fingers, only making Regina reach down to feel her own sex, which was soaked from hearing how Emma was moaning, god, she was so sexy. Suddenly Emma's legs started to quake and press together, holding Regina's head and hand in place. Regina felt the hot liquid pool out of her wife, with her fingers still inside Emma, riding out her orgasm, she began to clean up her mess with her tongue. She moved her body back up to lay on top of her panting lover and kissed her lovingly, letting Emma taste herself on Regina's lips.

"Every time we have sex, it feels like the very first time, when you made me cum four times that night, it was amazing, it still is.. it feels just like that, it can't get any better" Emma said, finally coming down from her high and having enough breath to be able to speak in a complete sentence.

Regina smirked, "I think this is the best sex we've ever had, even better than that night, and all the other times after that" she chuckled.

"do you wanna break our record?" Emma said excitedly

"you want to go another round?" Regina put emphasis on the word another.

"if I get to cum twice, then so do you" Emma said with a smile, remembering the first time they did it earlier. "Now come here" She pulled Regina up so regina was hovering above her face and pulled her down by her thighs. The moment her mouth met Regina's wet heat, her body tensed around her lovers mouth, arching into it and instantly grabbing onto the headboard before her, her knuckles turning white. Her mouth dropped and formed an O shape, her eyes rolled back into her head as her head flew back, she started to rock her hips against Emma's mouth, she knew she wouldn't be able to last long as she was already soaked when she was pleasuring Emma not too long ago.

"oh god, yes! Emma..faster" Regina moaned. Emma did as she was told and quickened her pace. Regina was grinding her hips against Emma's mouth, moaning loudly, not caring if the whole town could hear her. "uh..mmm..Emma I'm gonna-" She could barely finish her sentence as her climax took over her body and Regina's walls clenched around Emma's tongue as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. She slumped forward and climbed off of her lover, planting a kiss on her lips and tasting herself as she lay next to Emma, cuddling her.

"that was _amazing_ " Regina said, still panting.

"now this, this really IS the best sex we've ever had" Emma said, agreeing with her wife's previous statement and kissing her.

Regina smiled, "I love you, Emma Swan"

"And I love you, Regina Mills. You make me so incredibly happy"

And they fell asleep, in each other's arms, naked and tangled in the sheets, that was the way they liked it.

Thanks for reading you nasties

\- [caroline ]


End file.
